Le Loup est tombé amoureux
by EternalCarnival
Summary: De peindre et rêver pour la naïve petite fille en rouge. De s'envoler - ou essayer de - pour le grand méchant loup. A la chance de les faire se rencontrer. Au temps de leur faire briser les règles et les préjugés. Et au train de continuer sa boucle. Librement inspiré de la chanson "The wolf that fell in love with Little Red Riding Hood".


**Le TPE, c'est finiiii ~ **

**Je retrouve mes fics inachevées ainsi que l'envie soudaine de les continuer et de les publier. Donc voilà.**  
**Ce qui suit est inspiré de la chanson du duo HitoshizukuP/Yama, elle-même se basant sur le conte de Charles Perrault, Le Petit Chaperon rouge. Cependant, même si la trame de l'histoire est à peu près la même, le reste diffère complètement. A voir si ça plaira autant que cela me plaît ~**

**Bonne lecture et puis VOCALOID appartient à tout le monde.**

**Eternal**Carnival

* * *

**Le Loup est tombé amoureux du Petit Chaperon rouge**

**- **Prélude** - **

* * *

_Il n'en a rien à foutre.  
__Elle n'en a rien à foutre.  
__Il court, elle court._

_Il s'élance en enjambés puissantes, le sol défilant sous ses pieds adroits et un sourire bizarre déformant son visage alors que les premiers rayons du soleil touchent à peine la ville._

_Elle trébuche, elle halète, elle transpire mais elle continue de courir, claudiquant du mieux qu'elle peut dans ses chaussures de toiles et son sweat-shirt qui lui tient beaucoup trop chaud mais qu'elle garde parce qu'il faut qu'elle le garde. _

_Il la voit car il la verrait à des kilomètres. Il la sent car il la sentirait même au milieu de la foule la plus immense et la plus bigarrée au monde. Il l'entend car elle fait de son mieux alors qu'elle n'a jamais appris à courir pour de vrai, il entend son cœur électrisé d'adolescente libérée qui bat plus vite que les ailes d'un colibri et il écoute la mélodie de sa respiration qui peine mais qui surgit toujours plus fort._

_Elle ne sait pas vraiment où elle va mais elle sait vers qui le chemin imaginaire qu'elle suit va la conduire. Elle a confiance en ses pas et elle ne s'arrête pas un instant. La musique, une musique forte, une musique avec un tempo rapide et des trémolos de synthétiseur mélancolique, elle joue dans ses oreilles, la musique. Et elle ferme les yeux un instant, parce que les larmes coulent et parce que les particules de poussières qui reflètent le soleil l'aveuglent. Mais elle continue de courir parce qu'elle n'en a plus rien à foutre._

_Il entend sa voix. Il voit ses pleurs. Il sent son rire. Et il pleure lui aussi, parce qu'il aura eu mal. Parce qu'ils se seront fait du mal tous les deux, beaucoup de mal. _

_Elle accélère, parce que c'est bientôt la fin._

_Ils se rencontrent à nouveau, blessés, anéantis, exténués mais vivants._

_Et le train poursuit son chemin._

* * *

Elle sortit de la maison et s'arrêta sur le pas de la porte deux minutes, pour réfléchir.  
Les tubes ? Check. Les pots ? Check. Les bombes ? Check. Ah !  
Les bouteilles de panaché ? Check.  
C'était bon, elle avait tout.

Elle ferma la porte et tourna la poignée, doucement.  
Miriam lui avait bien fait comprendre qu'elle pouvait sortir dès le matin si elle le voulait, aucun problème, n'hésite-pas ! Elle avait juste à faire attention au bruit. La grande Lily devait récupérer ses heures de sommeil perdues à travailler ses partiels – à boire des shots et fumer des joints, autrement dit – et le petit Oliver venait de rentrer de son voyage de classe et il était fatigué – de toutes les bagarres auxquelles il s'était mêlé à corps perdu, au nez et à la barbe des profs harassés, évidemment, pas d'autre chose.

Elle soupira. Elle soupira sur tout ce que Miriam s'imaginait et sur ce qu'elle ne voyait pas. Sur Lily qui dégringolait la pente, le sourire aux lèvres, des étincelles plein les yeux. Sur Oliver qui allait faire de même, mais avec au visage accrochée de la haine.  
Et elle, qui jouait les funambules.

Elle soupira à nouveau, plus fort, et secoua énergiquement la tête, chassant toutes les pensées négatives.

Elle se retourna et avança, sortant de l'enceinte de la maison. Avisant le temps encore un peu frais, elle ferma sa veste et cacha les mèches dorées sous la capuche qu'elle rabattit.

Il lui plaisait, ce sweat. Chaud comme le sourire fatigué de Miriam et rouge comme les peintures de Meiko. Large, sécurisant. Pour la protéger, lui avait dit sa tante avant de rigoler sur le fait qu'on allait plutôt juste pouvoir la repérer plus aisement de loin, avec ces grands yeux aigue-marine et ce vêtement écarlate.

Le soleil matinal était pâlot, réchauffant à peine les maisonnées identiques encore endormies qui se suivaient les unes les autres dans un motif répétitif. Si elle tournait à droite, à gauche, n'importe où, il y aurait toujours le même paysage. La répétition inlassable du blanc cassé des murs et du vert fade des pelouses. Qu'elle aurait bien aimé effacer de tout son cœur. Repeindre la morosité qui suintait sous les airs pimpants de la banlieue immobile.

C'était ce déni de mouvement et cette absence de volonté qui avait figé Miriam dans ses gestes machinaux après le départ de Kiyoteru et la mort de Léon.

Pauvre Léon. Pauvre Miriam.  
Salaud de Kiyoteru.

Une canette abandonnée, une erreur dans l'agencement parfait du décor, tourbillonna et vint s'écraser sur le mailbox orange d'une famille inconnue. Le bruit métallique, détonnant, qui accompagna le choc ne parvint pas à faire culpabiliser Rin. Tant pis pour le sommeil de ces gens-là. De toute façon, ils ne savaient pas ce qu'ils perdaient, à rester inconscients pendant les plus belles heures de la journée.

La bouche du railway apparut enfin.  
Elle se coula dedans, abandonnant derrière elle les rayons lumineux et l'air aseptisé.

* * *

« Station MC, D45 – Sunrise District »

Les rames défilaient et Rin chuchotait le nom des gares une microseconde avant la voix automatisée sortant des haut-parleurs.  
Comme d'habitude, le wagon était d'un vide reposant. Les gens arriveraient plus tard.

Ralenti.  
Ouverture des portes. Fermeture.  
Agitation des roues.

Elle connaissait le trajet par cœur. Les yeux étaient fixés dans le vide, passant par-dessus la continuité de tunnels noir comme le monde et la clarté des différents paysages que le train parcourait à ciel ouvert, au son régulier des rails glissants.

Elle ferma les paupières et décroisa les jambes.

Les portes s'ouvrirent une nouvelle fois. Variation.  
Mouvement.  
Le train reprit sa route, lentement.

Soupir.

…

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

L'arrivant s'était assis à côté d'elle, alors qu'il savait bien _qu'ils n'avaient pas le droit_. Mais c'était toujours pareil avec lui. Sachant qu'il ne répondrait qu'à une condition, elle rouvrit les yeux et planta un regard buté dans les iris verts qui pétillaient de joie.

-Je sais pas. J'avais envie de te voir un peu plus tôt que prévu, alors j'ai couru. Et au passage, bonjour.

Elle détourna la tête de ce visage trop enthousiaste et ramena ses jambes découvertes contre elle. Ronchonna.

-Tu sais pourtant qu'il ne faut pas qu'on nous voie ensemble. Et t'es vraiment un malade pour te taper dix kilomètres en courant. Sept minutes d'attente ne t'auraient pas _tué_.

Il éclata de rire, doucement, faisant attention à ne pas briser le sanctuaire de calme que Rin avait instauré. Il calqua son attitude sur la sienne et se recroquevilla en position fœtale, feignant un besoin de chaleur pour se coller un peu plus sur elle, exprès.

-J'avais vraiment envie de te voir. Et puis j'aime bien courir. Je suis né pour ça, après tout. Nhnn, Rinnie, j'ai froid…

Elle retint l'envie qui lui démangeait de frapper l'enquiquineur en bonne et due forme. Elle se contenta de le repousser fermement, essayant de se détacher du corps svelte et des mèches blondes qui la chatouillaient.

-Lâche-moi, espèce de cabot collant ! Rhâa, t'es chiant, Len, tu m'as fait perdre mon compte !

L'adolescent se rapprocha un peu plus de Rin, s'amusant de la voir rougir alors qu'elle se débattait vainement. Il protesta doucement, un sourire faisant le tour de sa tête illuminant sa figure malicieuse.

-Je ne suis pas un chien… Je te l'ai déjà dit des millions de fois.

-Chien…Loup… C'est la même chose à la base !

-Pff. T'es pas gentille. Aaah, fatigué…

Il bailla et Rin resta encore une fois sans voix devant la souplesse de sa mâchoire. Avant de se reprendre.

- Quelle idée aussi, de courir à une heure pareille. Et met ta main devant ta bouche quand tu bailles, stupide canidé.

Elle se résigna, ne parvenant pas à lutter contre le poids lourd qui l'écrasait. Elle laissa Len nicher son visage satisfait dans le creux de son épaule, se promettant de le massacrer dès qu'ils ressortiraient du train.

-Mmfnmnnm… Mmmnnfmmm…

-Quoi, crétin ? J'entends rien, tourne ta tête.

Le garçon changea de position lascivement et serra plus fort le bras de Rin, se frottant contre le corps de la jeune fille qui retenait difficilement ses envies de meurtre.

- Je disais, c'est mignon, le fait que tu comptes les stations. Tu as encore peur de te perdre ? Quand je pense qu'au début, tu te tenais assurée comme tout alors que tu n'avais aucune idée de où aller… Ahah…

Au lieu de s'énerver pour de bon devant l'ultime pique de l'ennuyeux pot-de-colle, elle inclina la tête sur le côté, mêlant leurs deux chevelures dorées ensembles. Un joli sourire aux lèvres, elle ferma de nouveau les yeux, oubliant que la présence de l'autre énergumène était censée l'énerver au plus haut point.

-Je te rappelle que j'avais fait exprès, la première fois, de me perdre...

Et le train suivait sa route.


End file.
